


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by DraconisWinters



Series: Wind's Temptation [1]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Gen, Masks, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: The day had not started horribly at all. Wind had been woken up by the rising of the sun rather than a midnight monster attack which is more than the sailor could ask for. At least until Legend and Warriors dared him to go through Time's things...





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my tumblr, also under DraconisWinters.

Looking back on the choices he had made throughout the day, Wind was positive that this was the worst.

The day had not started horribly at all. Wind had been woken up by the rising of the sun rather than a midnight monster attack which is more than the sailor could ask for. After swiftly breaking camp, the nine Hylian heroes set off to trek further across the vast valleys of Wild’s Hyrule. The day was uneventful and the weather was quite pleasant considering the unpredictable nature of Wild’s…well…wild.

Time had decided to settle down not too long ago and Wind had happily collapsed waiting for the beautiful aroma of Wild’s cooking to waft across the camp. The sun’s warm and dimming glow coated the camp and Wind could hear the stir of nocturnal creatures waking up and getting ready to hunt. After he glanced around the settlement, Wind let a small chuckle bubble out of his throat as he saw Twilight looking more awake then he had all day. Like he’s an animal too.

“What are you laughing at over their Wind?”

The youngest hero turned towards the new voice only to see that it was Warrior. The man had an impish grin on his face, and the fact that Legend was seated next to him with a similar expression, gave Wind a small feeling of unease.

“Nothing,” Wind said, not wanting to explain his thoughts. The sailor’s baby blues narrowed and he asked, “But what are the two of you up to?”

“Nothing,” Legend said with a taunt in his voice.

Wind scowled at his snarky attitude and sighed before looking away from the two.

“Hey, come on, I was joking. Come here,” Legend beckoned.

Wind looked down debating whether or not to approach the older heroes. They were likely up to trouble, but it was something that he was willing to risk.

“So are the two going to talk?” Wind asked walking over to the two.

As the boy walked across the camp he could see Sky sitting over with the master sword, probably talking with the ‘voice’ inside the sword. Wind had personally never heard it, but he didn’t want to disagree with the Skyloftian hero. Four and Hyrule were seated close to Wild, eyes wide and eager, ready for dinner to be served. Time had wandered away a few minutes ago to check the surrounding forests for enemies.

“Okay so,” Legend began as Wind sat down, “The Old man’s gone right?”

“Yeah,” Wind responded cautiously.

“Wanna go see what he carries in that giant bag of his?” Warriors asked, smirk spreading across his face.

“That’s dumb,” Wind said instantly, “I’m not gonna go snooping around his things because both of you are too scared to do it yourselves.”

Instead of the two becoming sad as Wind had hoped, to stop the madness before it started, Warrior’s smirk didn’t falter at all and he continued, “Come on. You know you’re curious. We all are.”

“Well yeah,” Wind admits, “Of course I curious. But that doesn’t mean-,”

“Just one small peak, before he gets back,” Legend said in a sing-song voice, “Just do it.” 

Wind looked down contemplating the idea. Time never let anyone near his stuff too. It would be cool just to see what he had. All of them have some amazing weapons, but Time only ever shows his sword. Wind, and everyone else, knew he had more though. He had to with how Twilight always speaks of him. But…

It wouldn’t be right.

Well maybe just a quick peak, it’s not like he could find anything truly that crazy right? Or at least Wind hopes he doesn’t. He doesn’t want the man mad at him after all. He’s kind of scary when he’s mad.

“Fine,” Wind huffed, “But one of you better signal me or something when he comes back.”

“Of course, of course,” Legend waved his concerns off, “We’ll try to get your attention and all that, now go!”

Wind could already feel the guilty bubbling in his stomach as he scampered over to where Time’s bag lay. After a quick glance around, Wind determined that the coast was clear and he collapsed to his knees beside the bag. As the boy’s knees hit the ground, he nearly doubles over in shock. Something…something is in the bag. It can’t be natural. This feeling of…power, a thirst for blood unlike anything Wind had ever felt. It was consuming. He wanted it.

Desperate to find the source, Wind, without hesitation, ripped open the bag and began searching. His questions were answered when his fingers brushed against some object that he could not yet see.

“Power

You seek it, as did he,

But perhaps,

You want it more”

Wind pulled the object out of the bag and discovered it was a mask. The crimson red tribal markings of the mask could have been painted with blood of the wearers enemies. It was calling to him. It wanted him. And he wanted that power. The power of a deity, or perhaps, even a god.

Its skin was unmared-

Wind pauses, temporarily broken out of his stupor. There was a deep gash within the mask, stretching from its forehead, down through the right eye, and ending on its cheek. He has seen that before, but where? Wind squints at the mask, trying to place where he recognizes the scar, until the realization barrels into him like a stampeding lynel.

Time.

Time has that scar.

But how could that have happened? The man seemed almost infallible. And with the power of this dark entity, he would be unstoppable.

“You would be better

You would not fall

Just put it on.”

Wind shudders as the voice speaks once more. No, he does not want this, this…evil monstrosity.

“Wind!” A deeper voice cried, and Wind jolted back into reality, looking up at the man now standing before him. Time had returned and he looked pissed, and yet, Wind did not feel fear.

“Time,” The sailor asked, voice numb and sorrowful, “What’s this.”

The man’s eyes widened and he snapped, “Nothing, put it down.”

But Wind was not going to be swayed so easily. After all, facing Time right now, the scar has become even more obvious.

“But it-,”

“Wind,” Time growled, “Put. It. Down.”

Wind held in a gasp as he looked up to the man’s face. Instead of holding anger, there was only fear-no-absolute terror.

“Okay,” the boy said after a small pause.

And with that the mask fell and clunked to the floor.

Wind stood and looked at the man, guilt from earlier returning full force and fear now entering his body. “I’m sorry,” he said, holding in tears that had begun to well up. But Wind could not tell if he was apologizing for his invasion of privacy or the demons now swirling Time’s thoughts.

The man refused to look up at him and hastily tossed the mask back into his bag before burying it underneath other items.

Realizing he would not get a response, Wind turned and walked away. But just before he was out of earshot, he heard the whimper of a reply from their leader.

“So am I.”


End file.
